


First Kiss With Jaskier

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Headcanon, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hi! Could you do what first kiss with Jaskier would include? Perhaps during the dragon quest thing.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595716
Kudos: 53





	First Kiss With Jaskier

  * It had been a really crazy day full of adventures
  * Of excitement, dragons, hunters and a lot of people
  * The three of you got mildly hurt and scared for each other
  * Especially you and Jaskier, who freaked out over the other
  * So it was an emotional day just with that, worrying about your friends
  * Geralt was also really moody at you two the whole day
  * Because you and Jaskier were so close and talkative all the time
  * He kept rolling his eyes at you two as he saw you interacting
  * Especially when Jaskier took your hand and dramatically sighed
  * “My poor heart stopped when I saw you falling down to the ground, Y/N”
  * You knew he was playing around a little, but had been truly concerned
  * Finally arriving to a tavern to blow off some steam, you drank
  * Not enough to actually get drunk, but yes to be slightly cheery
  * Jaskier was loudly singing ‘Toss A Coin To Your Witcher’ at the moment
  * ~~(That damn song has been stuck in my head for a week now)~~
  * And you were joining him, finally relaxing from the stressful day
  * Jaskier was also in a great mood now for the same reason
  * So he took you to dance with him and made you laugh
  * That was when things got a little intimate, since you were really close
  * Your bodies were pressed together as you gleefully danced
  * Your noses almost touched with the closeness, 
  * You blushed at the realization, Jaskier sweetly smiling at you
  * He squeezed his hand against the small of your back
  * There where it had rested during all the dancing and spinning
  * “What a day, huh?” You muttered awkwardly, pretty embarrassed
  * “Enough to write a fantastic song” He replied, still smiling
  * Then came the silence as you stared into each other’s eyes
  * You were suddenly captivated by that closeness and intimacy
  * The tavern around you seemed to dissapear completely
  * It was only you and him now, blocking out the noise and people
  * The two of you seemed to be breathing heavily now
  * You thought it was from the dancing, but maybe something more
  * Your souls and minds seemed connected as you moved in sync
  * Closing your eyes and leaning in until _your lips finally touched_
  * Jaskier held on to you, seemingly letting out all the tension of the day
  * Urgently squeezing you against him like he had been craving to do
  * You also melted in the embrace, placing your hands over his shoulders
  * The kiss was sweet and passionate, slow as you enjoyed every second
  * His lips were soft, tasting a little like the liquor you both drank
  * His hands were gentle, even as they urgently pressed you against him
  * You would have happily kissed for hours, it was so exhilarating
  * You were tingling all over and had butterflies in your stomach
  * But you were running out of oxygen and had to pull away
  * When you did, gasping for air, you had to take a moment 
  * Your eyes were closed just for a little longer to linger on the sensations
  * It was Jaskier chuckling that forced you to look at him
  * “You okay there, Y/N? Am I such a good kisser?” 
  * His smirk was annoying you and driving you crazy at the same time
  * You had to take a moment to catch your breath to reply, holding on to him
  * “Shut up, before you start singing one of your stupid songs” 
  * He laughed at your joke and tightened his arms around you
  * “So this is why Geralt was so annoyed at us” 
  * You laughed at what he said too, even if none of you moved
  * You were still incredibly close and clutching on to each other
  * “Let’s find him, before he gets in trouble again” you replied with a grin
  * Jaskier nodded and took your hand to guide you through the tavern
  * You heard him humming a tune that was new to you
  * You smiled to yourself, flustered when you thought about it
  * Maybe you were his inspiration for a new ballad after all




End file.
